This invention relates generally to microscopes.
Microscopes are made with a variety of magnification levels. While ultimately it may be desirable to provide the greatest possible magnification for each microscope, different users may be amenable to different pricing structures. Therefore, microscopes are provided with a variety of different magnification levels.
In some cases, a particular microscope may have a number of desirable features but its magnification levels may otherwise be unsuitable for specific applications. The manufacturer of the microscope may prefer not to include optics to achieve a particular magnification level because including such optics may increase the price that all customers must pay. Particularly, where all users would not be interested in the relatively higher degree of magnification, the manufacturer may be unwilling to include extended magnification levels. Moreover, the manufacturer may be unwilling to provide a variety of different models of microscopes because to do so may increase the manufacturer""s cost as well as cost to distributors who must stock the various microscope models.
Therefore, there is a need to adapt existing microscopes to enable them, after the fact, to provide increased magnification.